guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Espoir-sombre
Medic Salut français et française nous sommes une guilde en reconstruction il ne reste que 12 membre!Ces pourquoi moi et le meneur avons décider de recommencer et de ne pas abandonner!Mais vous vous demander sans doute le genre de personne que nous recrutons?Pas vrais?Eh bien! nous recrutons des français niveau 10 et + dans une guilde niveau 14!Ne manquer pas la chance de venir dans notre guilde! Nous recherchons:Membres actif et positif qui vont aider la guilde ainsi que les membres de la guildes et bien sur des français niveau 10 et +. L'histoire de la guilde Espoir-Sombre:Tout a commencer Quand notre meneur a décider de se créer un ecaflip car il N,avait jamais essayer cette classe.Il a commencer a monter niveau par niveau et rendu au niveau 40 il a décider de se créer une guilde qui na pas vraiment marcher.Mais l'aventure ne s'était pas terminer la!Non!Notre cher meneur a décider de se créer une guilde nommer:Espoir-Sombre(Enfaite je ne sais pas d'où viens le nom :P)et au début le meneur (minou-attaque)ne s'attendait pas a avoir des membres et ils en a eu.Je n'ai pas été la première quand je suis arriver jetais que niveau 35 si je me souviens bien...Et dans ce temps la la guilde était que niveau 5 elle était a ses tout petit début.Et peu a peu minou-Attaque(l'ancien personnage du meneur) a monter et lors de son up au niveau 50 nous avons fait une fête!Ses ainsi quest née le courage de notre meneur et petit a petit il se rapprochait de son but: le niveau 60.Pendant cette période la guilde travaillait sans relâche pour le recrutement et pour le xp de guilde on avait des sorti pour sa.Et peu a peu on avait hâte que le personnage de notre meneur monte niveau 60.Mais personne ne se doutait qu'une choses qui allait changer notre guilde pour toujours allait se produire...Lorsque minou-attaque est passer niveau 60 nous avons pu en profiter car il a du se déconnecter et personne ne savait que c'était le dernier soir qu'on le voyait.Mais vous vous demander surement ques qui ses passer?Vous êtes chanceux que j'aime les curieux vous^^.Je peut tout vous raconter en détail alors voila sa ne fais pas longtemps que ceci ses passer c'était pendant la semaine de relâche et cette semaine de relâche resteras dans ma mémoire pour toujours.Alors que je me promenais avec mon perso air niveau 7 jai vu notre meneur se connecter avec un perso niveau 1 et lui i dit que j'attaqais foule fort avec mon personnage air et ces la que je suis mis a pleurer il ma dit me suis connecter et tout mes perso y compris mon ecaflips ont été détruits.Je pensais qu'au début c'était une joke mais quand j'ai vu la guilde je riait plus jai commencer a pleurer et il ma dit que quelqu'un était entrer dans son compte et il avait dit son compte a personne et la j'ai été obliger de l'aider et il a failli quitter dofus.Mais il n'a jamais abandonner et ses monter un iop feu au niveau 36!Si cette histoire vous fait pleurer vous pouvver faire un don a notre cher meneur en choisissant notre guilde.Pour me contacter serveur:Rosal personnage:Blondedetesreve je sais jai un drôle de nom:P Google translation: Hi Medic french French and we are a guild being rebuilt there are only 12 member! These why me and the leader have to decide again and not give up! But you probably ask what kind of person we recruit Not true Well! we recruit and french level 10 + in a guild level 14! Do not miss the chance to come to our guild! We are looking for: Members active and positive which will help the guild and the members of the guilds and of course french level and 10 +. The history of the Guild-Dark Hope: It all started when our leader has decided to create a ecaflip because it had never try this classe.Il a start up level by level and delivered at 40 to decide to create a guild that has not really marcher.Mais adventure did not finish! No! Our dear leader has decided to create a guild name: Dark-Hope (Infact I do not know just where the name: P) and early leader (kitty attack) did not expect to have members and they had eu.Je was not the first to arrive when I threw that level 35 if I remember correctly ... And this time the guild was that it was level 5 has its own tiny little début.Et little kitty-Attack (former leader of character) and a rise in its level up to 50 we a party! His quest born and the courage of our leader and gradually he moved closer to its goal: the level 60.Pendant this guild worked tirelessly to recruit and xp for the guild we had left for his . and little by little it was anxious that the character of our leader level rises 60.Mais nobody doubted that things would change forever our guild would happen ... When kitty-attack move is level 60 we have could benefit because it had to disconnect and nobody knew it was the last evening we voyait.Mais sure you ask her questions that go? You're lucky that I love you curious ^ ^. I can tell you in detail then voila its not doing that this time his pass was during spring break and spring break this stayed in my memory for toujours.Alors that I was walking with my personal air level seen jai 7 our leader to connect with a character level 1 and i told him that j'attaqais crowd hard with my character and the air that I started crying he told me my login and my personal including my ecaflips were destroyed. I thought that initially it was a joke but when I saw the guild I laughed more jai start crying and he told me that someone was going into his account and he said a person's account and j 'I was obliged to help him and he almost quit dofus.Mais never abandon it and build a fire iop at 36! If this story makes you cry pouvver you make a gift to our dear leader by choosing our guilde.Pour server contact me: Rosal character: jai Blondedetesreve I know a funny name: P''